logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Testcardiologist/History of television in Eusloida
NOTE: This is a raw version. This will later be translated to the Spanish wiki. 1940s The first experiments Local television, at the very best, is at least ten years older than national television. Thanks in part to the expansionist plans of Hisqaida during the war that ended up in a screeching halt, two television stations were set up by the Hisqish during Annexation. Upon the re-independence of the country, the two experimental stations had switched to a regular format, yet were broadcasting with limited resources, and asking South Hisqaida for help was impossible, since the two stations were entirely commercial and the Hisqish stations by universities, which complicated the situation even further. 1950s Arrival of national television Richard E. Denhart, owner of his prestiged radio network, the Denhart Broadcasting System (DBS), decided to move into television by acquiring two television stations, one of them being a local station and the other being entirely built from scratch in Geerlesia (SEDE-TV, channel 9). Soon, DBS was broadcast throughout the country and television consumption drastically increased. The first partnerships with foreign networks, UTN (now Unine) of a then-divided Hisqaida and Jysannia's Condor Network were put into place. 1960s Two new networks With the unexpected growth of television in Eusloida, the government decided to formally issue new licenses for new television networks. Some of those stations would belong to the government and others to commercial entities. Government-funded Eusloidan National Television started operating in 1960. Initially it was a non-commercial broadcaster and was viewed as a tool of the government. Two years later, Eusloida Corporation Network launched by a consortium lead by EBC, ETN and the Eusloidian Commercial Bank. 1970s The network from a newspaper In 1972, Globevis Corporation, the owner of The National Globe, founded a television network with company name itself, Globevis Television Network. 1980s DBS goes bankrupt 1982 wasn't a normal year for the Denhart Broadcasting System. The year started with a reduction of local programming (from 40% to 10%, and that included the news) and there were also massive job losses. IBC was interested in taking the channel 9 license and merge the two networks to create the Shine Broadcasting Company. Golden Hour In 1987, SBC experimented with a two-hour programming block called Golden Hour. The name came from the Hokuseiese prime time slot and programming was of a similar nature. However, SBC thought that the slots used for it were a "bad idea" and ratings were decreasing. Neurcasian invasion Neurcasian television series had already become huge hits in Eusloida, more so than in the neighboring countries. At the time, shows like Sons and Daughters were even widely criticized for being "empty television programming". When news had arrived that "a new hit series called Neighbours" has become a huge hit in Anglosaw, SBC rushed and decided to buy the rights to the series. Quickly, Neighbours became a successful series, eventually moving to the 7pm slots like in Neurcasia. In late 1988, ECN bought Home and Away and the two soaps started competing against each other. 1990s Organic law for public broadcasting SBC loses ratings 2000s 2010s Category:Blog posts